Run with me
by keytakaoru
Summary: Kecacatan bukanlah hal yang membuat hidupmu tak sempurna, itu semua bergantung dari cara berfikir. Onew harusnya menyadari itu. tapi ia menutup mata dan membiarkan Key akhirnya terpuruk dan menambah kecacatan hidupnya.


Title : Run with me

Pairing : Onkey

Length : oneshoot

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : drama, romance, fluff, hurt

Desclaimer : Onkey itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Key tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Key bahagia dengan si dubu ayam, apadeh #ditampol

Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh

**Won't you try?  
Take my hand, and run, run, run with me.  
I swear I won't make you regret it, let's go, run run run with me  
In this empty world, if I'm with you I feel that I'll be able to love**

What was given up,  
It's too much on your Tiny shoulder  
I still have half of me, even now rely on me

Not able to easily give in, I understand, I'm the same way

Won't you try?  
It's okay, run run run with me  
The never fading past is my burden, run run run with me

These lonely memories, I won't let them happen a second time  
Without fear, run with me

There's already no one here  
The moon is watching over us  
It's okay not to rush  
I will continue to wait for you

"Hyung…"

Diam, hanya diam yang selama ini ia dapat. Selalu seperti ini, sudah dua minggu lewat dan orang yang ia kunjungi sama sekali tidak merespon apapun terhadap apa yang ia lakukan. Hatinya sakit, lebih dari itu, rasanya seperti teriris-iris.

Apakah salah ketika ia berpikir akan lebih baik kalau orang yang sedang dihadapinya itu marah? Tidak, ia bahkan siap kalau orang itu mengumpatnya, mengusirnya atau apapun yang menunjukkan kalau orang itu masih menyadari keberadaannya.

Mendekati namja yang sedang duduk di kursi roda di hadapannya.

"Hyung, bicaralah, jangan seperti ini, jebal !"

Namja yang duduk di kursi roda tadi mengacuhkannya, berbalik menuju kamar tidurnya.

Kembali diabaikan. Sakit.

"Onew hyung"

"Please, paling tidak marahi aku, umpat aku sepuasmu, katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus dosaku hyung. Hiks…"

Tidak bisa lagi, ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Oke hyung. Aku selesai untuk hari ini. Jangan bosan-bosan ne ? aku akan datang tiap hari. Besok, lusa, lusa lagi dan seterusnya sampai kau mau berbicara denganku."

Mencoba tersenyum meski pahit, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

Memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa tahu bahwa sosok di balik pintu kamar tidur tadi juga ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Mianhe Key…"

-onkey-

Flashback

Key berlari-lari di halaman kampusnya. Kebodohan, ia telat lebih dari 10 menit untuk jam kuliah paginya. Ketika ia berlari, angin berhembus dengan kencang, cuaca saat itu memang sedang tidak bagus seperti akan turun hujan, membuat hari Key menjadi tampak lebih buruk. Topi yang Key kenakan tiba-tiba terbang terkena angin dan jatuh tepat di samping seorang namja yang sedang sibuk menatap laptopnya dengan serius.

Namja itu mengambil topi Key sebelum Key sempat meraihnya. Membersihkan sedikit debu yang tertempel akibat terjatuh, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Key yang masih berlari menuju kemana arah topinya terbang tadi.

"ghamsahamnida" Key meraih topinya dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"gwenchana"

"ah, Key imnida" Key memperkenalkan dirinya sekedar untuk bersopan santun

"Onew imnida"

"kau mahasiswa angkatan baru ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Aku sunbae disini jadi panggil hyung saja ne?"

"nde, Onew hyung. Aku memang mahasiswa angkatan baru"

"benar tebakanku. Tapi kau tampak buru-buru tadi. Kau pasti telat masuk jam kuliah"

"omo, aku lupa. Annyeong hyung. Sekali lagi ghamsahamnida." Key meninggalkan Onew yang masih tersenyum.

End flashback

Key terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu, hal yang selalu menjadi kenangan indah bagi seorang Key. Cerita semacam itu memang seperti cerita-cerita biasa pada sebuh roman picisan, tapi itu adalah awal dimana Key bisa bertemu dengan Onew, namja tampan yang sudah begitu lama ia rindukan. Sungguh ia merindukan Onew saat ini hingga kenangan itu masuk tanpa izin ke dalam mimpinya. Untuk sesaat ia bahagia, meski hanya sekedar mimpi Onew sudah berbicara dengannya.

-onkey-

Key kembali mengunjungi rumah Onew pagi ini sesuai janjinya. Sebenarnya ini mungkin sudah menjadi kedua puluh kalinya ia datang. Tapi hasilnya Nihil. Onew tetap saja tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Key melihat dari arah luar. Sepertinya Onew sudah mengantisipasi kedatangan Key hari ini. Pintu rumah Onew sudah tertutup rapat padahal Key jelas-jelas tahu Onew di dalam rumah.

Cuaca hari itu sedang tidak bagus sama seperti pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Onew. Key jadi teringat kembali mimpinya, nyatanya ia jadi menyukai cuaca mendung setelah itu. Bodoh, tapi tidak ada hal yang benar dalam cinta. Semua terasa manis bahkan cuaca mendung seperti sekarang ini.

Yang membuat hal itu buruk adalah kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi sepertinya akan turun hujan sungguhan. Key mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada tanggapan. Hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik. Key bisa berteduh atau pulang sebenarnya tapi ia memilih tetap berdiam di depan rumah Onew sekarang. Key sudah berjanji akan terus datang meski Onew mengabaikannya dan hari inipun ia harus menemui Onew apapun yang terjadi.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah, Onew melihat semuanya. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi pekarangan rumahnya. Cuaca yang buruk untuk seseorang berdiri di luar sana. Dan sekarang ia malah melihat Key di sana. Onew menahan diri untuk tidak membuka pintu dan membawa Key masuk. Ia harus kuat. Key pasti akan pergi setelah beberapa saat, yakin Onew.

Lebih dari setengah jam Onew masih memperhatikan pekarangan rumahnya. Sesak, ia mendapati Key masih berada di sana. Tampak begitu kedinginan. Tapi namja manis itu masih dengan egonya tetap berdiri di sana tanpa berpindah sejengkalpun.

"hyung, aku tau kau ada di dalam. Tidak bisakah kau menyuruhku masuk. Aku kedinginan hyung. Tapi aku tidak bisa pulang sebelum melihatmu" Key berteriak dari luar.

Keras kepala. Key selalu seperti itu, ia tidak akan menyerah apapun yang terjadi. Onew menjadi tidak tega tapi ia harus. Ia harus menampakkan bahwa ia tidak peduli dengan Key. Onew menelpon Jonghyun sahabatnya sekaligus teman Key.

"Jjong, bisakah kau jemput Key? Ia ada di depan rumahku sekarang. Kehujanan "

"kenapa kau tidak ajak dia masuk hyung ? kau ini gila atau apa? "

"miane Jjong, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk tidak peduli dengannya lagi."

"selalu, selalu kau berkata seperti itu. Sekali ini saja, aku tidak tau akan sampai di rumahmu jam berapa dan mungkin Key akan sudah jatuh pingsan ketika aku datang." Kesal Jonghyun.

"terserah apa katamu. Apapun yang terjadi bahkan kalau ia harus pingsan di depan rumahku aku tidak mau peduli." Onew menutup teleponnya.

Bohong, semua yang ia katakana itu bohong. Mana bisa ia tidak peduli dengan Key sedangkan baru saja ia menelepon Jonghyun karena ia mengkhawatirkan Key. Onew hanya ingin terlihat begitu tidak peduli.

Andai saja ini adalah dua tahun lalu, Onew sudah pasti berlari menghampiri namja manis itu sebelum satu titik hujanpun membasahinya.

flashback

Onew melihat Key dari kaca mobilnya. Key menuntun Motornya dari arah parkir di bawah rintik hujan. Namja manis itu tampak kerepotan. Tanpa pikir panjang Onew mengambil payung di samping jok kemudinya. Menuju arah namja manis yang tadi ia lihat.

"Key" Onew berteriak dari jauh

"Onew hyung"

"kau mau pulang di saat hujan begini ?" Onew memayungi Key

"ne, tugasku sudah menumpuk hyung dan itu harus selesai besok. Kalau sekarang harus menunggu hujan reda bisa-bisa aku dihukum besok."

Onew memutar otaknya, ia bisa saja memberi tumpangan pada Key tapi motor namja itu harus dikemanakan ?

"ah, Key boleh aku menumpang motormu ?"

"tentu saja, kau berjalan tadi oeh ?"

"n..ne…" Onew berbohong. Ia meninggalkan mobilnya. Masalah gampang nanti ia akan kembali dan mengambil mobilnya setelah memastikan Key selamat sampai rumah.

Key mengemudikan motornya pelan-pelan. Dibelakangnya, Onew memayungi Key tanpa mempedulikan bahwa seluruh bajunya sudah basah kuyup terkena air hujan.

End flashback

Ini sudah hampir 1 jam dan Key tetap dengan kukuhnya berada di depan rumah Onew. Entah apa yang dipikiran namja manis itu hingga masih nekat berada di bawah guyuran hujan selama satu jam ini. Key tak lagi berdiri sekarang. Ia duduk berjongkok di samping pagar. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa tubuhnya sudah mau menyerah. Ia kedinginan, membeku hingga rasanya sebagian sendinya terasa ngilu tidak bisa digerakkan.

Tapi hatinya masih tidak mau menyerah, mungkin dengan ia tetap berada di depan rumah Onew, hati namja itu akan luluh melihat betapa Key berusaha hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Kecewa karena sampai seperti inipun Onew tidak membuka pintu rumahnya. Key merasa kepalanya memberat dan penglihatannya memudar. Key pingsan dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

Onew shock mendapati Key di luar sana jatuh pingsan. Sama seperti Key, iapun sebenarnya tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat ia mengawasi Key dari tadi. Onew gugup, tangannya gemetar mencoba membuka pintu rumahnya. Namun, sebelum sempat ia menghampiri Key, di luar sana ia melihat Jonghyun datang di saat yang tepat. Bodoh, ia menyesalinya sekarang setelah Key sudah jatuh pingsan.

Onew hanya bisa mengawasi dari dalam saat Jonghyun membawa Key masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namja itu benar-benar pucat. Onew harusnya ingat bahwa Key paling tidak tahan dingin. Namja itu begitu rapuh, bahkan ketika ia telah memayungi Key dulu namja itu tetap jatuh sakit ujungnya. Dan sekarang apa yang ia perbuat? Ia membuat Key berdiri di luar sana dalam guyuran hujan lebih dari satu jam.

Onew marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melempar semua barang yang ada di ruang tamu. Ia kesal. Memukul-mukul kaki cacatnya yang membuat ia jadi merasakan semua ini. Tidak merasakan apapun. Ia bertambah gusar. Terus memukul kakinya dengan benda apapun yang berada dekat dengan dirinya. Emosi yang tidak terkontrol membuat ia jatuh dari kursi rodanya. Menangis, ia merasa tak berguna.

-onkey-

Key terbangun. Masih bingung dengan keberadaannya sekarang. Seingatnya ia berada di depan rumah Onew terakhir. Melihat ke sekeliling dan ia mendapati bahwa ia kini tengah ada di kamarnya sendiri.

"Key, kau sudah bangun ? omonim membuatkan sup untukmu, makanlah !" Jonghyun muncul dari luar kamar dengan membawa semangkuk sup.

"bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini sekarang ?"

"aku menemukanmu pingsan di depan rumah Onew hyung jadi aku bawa kau pulang, tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu mati kedinginan di sana kan ?"

"ah… aku kira Onew hyung yang menolongku" Key tampak bersedih mengetahui kenyataan yang ada.

Sempat berharap tadi. Seperti yang dilakukan namja penyuka ayam itu dua tahun lalu, di saat yang sama ketika ia sakit.

Flashback

" Key kau sudah bangun ? " Onew tampak khawatir.

"ah… kepalaku pusing hyung. Ada apa denganku ?"

"kau pingsan tadi begitu sampai depan rumahmu. Jadi, tanpa permisi aku menggotongmu masuk ke dalam kamar. Bagaimana bisa kau demam ? Padahal aku sudah memayungimu tadi."

"miane hyung telah merepotkanmu. Aku memang tidak tahan dingin."

"kau memaksakan dirimu Key. Kau bilang ingin buru-buru mengerjakan tugasmu tadi, tapi dengan begini sekarang kau tetap tidak bisa melakukan apapun. "

"miane hyung. Jeongmal miane."

"gwenchana. Ini, aku tadi menelpon ummaku untuk membuatkanmu sup. Kulihat tidak ada orang di rumahmu. Kau sendirian eoh ?"

"orang tuaku sedang keluar kota hyung."

"owh, ini makanlah sebelum dingin." Onew menyerahkan semangkuk sup hangat kepada Key.

Tanpa sengaja tangan Key menyentuh tangan Onew. Dingin. Key memperhatikan Onew dari dekat. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ia tidak sadar tadi. Onew basah kuyup. Pasti karena Onew tadi sibuk memayungi Key.

"hyung, tubuhmu dingin sekali. Aish… kalau begini kau bisa ikut-ikutan demam nanti. Bagaimana bisa kau menceramahiku sedang kau sendiri seperti ini? Ckck… Sudah diam disini, jangan beranjak sedikitpun. Aku akan membutkan sup lain untukmu agar badanmu jadi lebih hangat."

"tapi …"

"sudahlah hyung. Jangan membantah arra? Aku sudah baikan sekarang, kau yang butuh perawatan sekarang."

Onew hanya bisa patuh. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak perintah dari seorang almighty. Lagipula ia merasa agak pusing juga sekarang. Onew terlelap di kamar Key sementara Key sibuk meracik bahan dan memasakkan sup untuk Onew.

End flashback

"KEY…" Jonghyun berteriak tepat di depan muka Key.

"YA. Kenapa kau berteriak hyung ?"

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kau sedang melamun ? melamunkan Onew hyung lagi ? Sudahlah Key, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi denganmu. "

"tidak hyung. Ia marah padaku. Karena itu, aku akan terus datang ke rumahnya dan membuat ia bersikap seperti biasa lagi padaku. Tapi, apa salahku sudah tak termaafkan hyung? "

"entahlah Key. Aku rasa masalahnya tidak segampang itu."

-onkey-

Jonghyun mendatangi rumah Onew esok hari setelah insiden pingsannya Key di depan rumah Onew. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Onew setelah meminta izin kepada umma Onew. Ia melihat Onew sedang melamun di kamarnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung marah-marah dengan sahabatnya itu.

" kau mau seperti ini terus Hyung? Sampai kapan? Kau tidak melihat dia datang kemari setiap hari. Ia menunggumu Hyung tidak peduli bagaimanapun dirimu sekarang." Jonghyun tidak sabar

"aku tidak bisa Jjong. Kau tahu alasanku. Kau tahu bagaimana Key kan? Dia selalu ceria dan aktif. Aku tidak bisa menghambatnya dengan kecacatanku. Denganku, ia hanya akan diam di tempat. Statis. Tapi dengan melupakanku, ia akan dapat bertemu orang lain yang bisa menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi. Tanpa harus malu dan mendorong kursi roda seperti kalau ia tetap bersamaku. Dia bisa berlari dengan orang lain tapi tidak denganku." Onew berusaha menerangkan.

Di luar kamar, Key tanpa sengaja mendengar semuanya. Tadinya seperti biasa ia mengunjungi Onew sepulang kuliah. Ia melihat mobil Jonghyun di luar dan berpikir mungkin Jonghyun sedang berkunjung juga. Ia mau mengagetkan Jonghyun dan Onew yang terlihat asyik berbincang di dalam kamar tapi ia jadi mendengar itu semua.

"kau bodoh hyung. Jadi selama ini kau berfikir kau menghambatku? Dengan mendiamkanku seperti inilah kau menghambatku hyung. Dengan siapapun kalau tidak denganmu aku tetap akan statis karena yang membuatku bersemangat hanya dirimu. Aku tidak masalah kau cacat, kita bisa berjalan pelan-pelan. Atau kalau kau memang ingin berlari, aku bisa jadi kakimu hyung. Just run with me. Don't think about anything else. Kau membuatku kecewa hyung. Kau pikir aku sepicik itu akan meninggalkanmu setalah kau cacat sedangkan aku sendiri yang membuatmu seperti ini? Kau benar-benar hyung… " Key menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Onew dan meneriakkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Key lelah, lelah dengan kepura-puraan Onew. Ia meninggalkan Onew tanpa menunggu kalimat jawaban dari namja bermata sabit itu.

-onkey-

Hancur sudah, Key tidak bisa menata kembali kepingan hatinya. Ia sudah berusaha menahannya ketika ia pikir bahwa Onew marah padanya. Dan apa sekarang? Ia tahu sebenarnya Onew hanya terlalu menyayanginya. Ia tidak rela Key mendapatkan namja cacat seperti dirinya. Key tidak memungkiri bahwa ia senang karena Onew ternyata tidak marah padanya. Tapi ia lebih merasa berdosa sekarang karena ia tidak hanya membuat Onew lumpuh tapi juga membuat namja yang dicintainya berpikir bahwa ia tidak cukup pantas bersanding dengannya.

Key tidak tahu bagaimana mengontrol emosinya sekarang. Ia terus berpikir kalau saja ia yang lumpuh itu akan lebih baik. Ia yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi tapi kenapa harus Onew yang menangung akibatnya. Sungguh Key tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana dengan namja berhati malaikat seperti Onew.

Flashback

Onew menunggu Key di depan kelasnya. Sengaja ingin mengantar namja manis itu pulang.

"Onew hyung ? ada apa ?" Key akhirnya keluar dari kelas usai jam kuliahnya.

"mengantarmu pulang. " Onew menjawab lengkap dengan senyum mata sabitnya.

"kau bukannya pulang sudah 2 jam yang lalu? "

"ne, kenapa memang? Aku memang sengaja menunggu untuk mengantarmu pulang. Hehe… "

"selalu hyung. Kau tidak perlu repot harusnya. Aku bisa naik taxi." Key mencoba menerangkan.

"gwenchana Key. Aku senang kok."

Entah harus bagaimana Key bersikap kepada Onew. Tidak cukup dengan wajah tampan Onew, namja penyuka ayam itu begitu perhatian dengan Key.

Onew mengemudikan mobilnya di tengah padatnya jalan raya. Tiba-tiba Key berteriak untuk berhenti.

"Stop hyung. Bisakah kita berbalik arah ?" Key menampakkan wajah kitty eyesnya, membuat Onew tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi namja di sampingnya itu

"Ada apa memangnya? Kau tahu Key ? ini jalan satu arah."

"aku melihat pet shop barusan dan aku melihat anak kucing yang sangat cute. Aku ingin merawatnya. Jebal hyung… "

"kau ini sudah seperti anak kucing Key. Kenapa harus merawat satu lagi ? haha… "

"kau memang pandai bercanda hyung. Ayolah… "

"arra… arra… kapan aku bisa menolak permintaanmu hah ?"

Key hanya mengulum senyum. Onew mencoba memutar balik mobilnya. Kurang hati-hati. Sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan menghantam mobil Onew keras karena arah yang salah diambil Onew. Mobil Onew oleng dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Orang-orang yang berada dekat dengan tempat kecelakaan terjadi mencoba melihat keadaan penumpang di mobil yang dihantam truk tadi. Segera orang-orang melarikan Onew yang terlihat memiliki luka parah karena tergencet bagian dalam mobil sementara Key hanya mengalami luka ringan pada bagian dahinya.

End flashback

Tanpa sadar, Key memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Tidak, ini lebih dari tinggi. Ia mengemudi mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Emosi membutakan pikiran jernihnya.

Ciiittttt…..

BRAK…

Dan kejadian itu terulang kembali. Sebuah truk menghantam mobil yang ditumpangi Key, kali ini tanpa Onew di sampingnya.

-onkey-

Onew masih berada di samping tempat tidur pasien sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ia menunggui Key. Namja manis itu masih belum sadar semenjak tragedi kecelakaan yang menimpanya sepulang dari rumah Onew. Onew melihat pergerakan di jemari tangan Key.

"Key, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku akan memanggil dokter oke? "

"Hyung… " Suara Key lirih, menahan tangan Onew yang ada di atas tubuhnya tadi.

"HYUNG, kenapa semuanya gelap ?" Key berteriak ketakutan.

"Miane Key. Miane… Kau didiagnosa buta permanen." Onew menangis tanpa suara, tapi Key mendengarnya.

"buta hyung? Mungkin ini karma untukku telah membuatmu lumpuh."

"jangan berkata seperti itu Key. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Itu memang takdir."

"ah iya takdir. Mungkin dengan begitu kau jadi mau berada di sini menemaniku. Ternyata harus sesusah ini untuk membuatmu kembali berbicara padaku hyung" Onew merasa kata-kata Key telak mengena hatinya.

"tidak Key. Sungguh aku menyesal dengan keputusanku mendiamkanmu. Aku sudah mau minta maaf setelah kau berbicara padaku malam itu. Tapi kau langsung berlari tanpa mau mendengar jawaban dariku."

"ah, itu sudah tidak penting hyung. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah ada di sini sekarang. Kau tahu hyung? aku sempat berharap kalau kecelakaan ini akan membuatku lumpuh hyung, dengan begitu kau tak perlu merasa tidak pantas bersanding denganku. Tapi kurasa ini lebih baik. Aku buta dan kau lumpuh. Kita akan tetap bisa berlari bersama. Kau akan jadi mataku dan aku akan jadi kakimu. Otte? Terdengar sangat manis kan? " Key tersenyum manis.

The End …..


End file.
